Second Chance
by Xainmeline
Summary: The story picks up when Caroline sleeps over at the Salvatore's mansion after her mother found out what she had become.
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up from where Caroline sleeps over at the Salvatore's mansion after her mother discovered what she had become.

The room was still lit by the weakening flame in the fireplace. Caroline turns to her side to look at the flame. She notices the soft blanket that Elena has left on her body after she had fallen asleep on the couch earlier this evening.

She has been awake for a while now staring blankly at the flame. She has no idea what she is going to do.

'Does mum really mean what she said earlier on? Will it all become better after Damon compelled her?'

Caroline pushes herself up from the couch and walk slowly towards the small room at the basement where her mum is going to be in for this few days. Damon has made it clear that he will compelled her mother to forget about who they really are once the vervain leaves her system. Caroline wasn't sure going to see her mum before she was compelled is a good idea.

'Is it true that she really can't accept me for who I had become? Even if I am her daughter? Am I really dead to her?'

She keeps on walking while making sure she keeps her footsteps really light. She doesn't want to wake her mum or anyone in the mansion.

She peeps inside the room from the spaces between the metal bars on the door. Her mum was lying on small bed in the room with her back facing the door. Caroline knows that she is asleep by her even breathing. She feels herself letting out a small sigh of relief. She was all lost in her own thoughts staring at her mother when a low and husky voice whispers in her left ear.

"You would better leave now before you wake her up."

Caroline jolted to her right and saw Damon standing right next to her. She was surprise at how much she had let her guard down and let someone walk to her like that without her even noticing it. She should have been more alert since she is now one of his kinds, a vampire.

Damon put on a small lazy smile and makes a gesture for Caroline to follow him back to the mansion.

Once they were back at the living room, Caroline walks straight to the couch and slumped on it. She gathers the blanket that she left there into a bundle before snuggling it. Damon is pouring himself a glass of whiskey at the counter which stood at the other end of the room.

He tilts his head slightly to the side raising a brow while holding out his glass in one hand as a sign of offering a drink to the girl on the couch.

"No thanks."

"You shouldn't be too worried. She doesn't mean what she said." He takes sip from his glass while walking towards the couch to join the girl.

"How do you know?"

Damon sits down on the couch lightly before he continues, "Because I know you."

Caroline gave him a puzzle look. Damon seems to notice her expression even his eyes were glued to the flame when he continues, "I am sure she will accepts you for what you have become when she sees who you really are."

He turns his head slightly to the left to see a faint smile on her face.

"Get back to sleep. There are still a lot to do tomorrow," he says while getting up from to couch.

When Damon was about to leave the room Caroline mutters in a low voice, "Thank you."

Damon turns around and gave her a smirk before leaving the room without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline twists and turns on her bed as tons of images start flooding into her mind. She finds herself alone in a cold dark night. She couldn't fathoms where she is as her surrounding is dark and foggy.

Then, she realizes she is standing on dried leaves. She could hear the breaking sound of the twigs beneath her feet. She is in the woods. She could feel her body shivering because of the cold night air. She quickens her pace when she notices she is alone out there. She hopes she will see a light in front if she walks faster. She then heard there are footsteps coming towards her from behind.

Caroline begins to panic so she starts to run. She was somehow knows those footsteps are coming after her. She turns to look around but she can't see anything. She just knows that thing that is coming after her terrifies her. She runs even faster when she heard the footsteps grow louder.

After she had been running for like eternity, she realizes she is not in the woods any longer. She is running in nowhere. All the trees had disappeared. Her surrounding now is in pitch darkness.

She began to panic when she heard voices calling her name. Caroline runs as fast as she could even though she couldn't see anything in front of her. She just wants to get away from this place.

"Caroline….. Help me."

'No, Care, He doesn't need your help. Run! Keep running!'

She keeps running without turning back.

"You are stupid and a waste of space."

"Take her away from me. My daughter is dead. I don't want to look at her again."

"There is no other way. I will have to kill you."

Caroline came to a halt when the voices seems to be surrounding her leaving her to more place to run. The voices keep repeating those they had said over and over again until Caroline couldn't stand it anymore.

"No….." she slumps to the floor closing her eyes with both hands. She could feel hot stream of tears coming down her cheek.

Then, there is another voice calling her name.

"Caroline…"

The voice is gentle and reassuring. All the previous voices began to fade when the calming voice began louder and louder.

Then, all is silent again. She felt a strong arm wraps around her waist and the voice whisper reassuring words into her ears. She felt calm and secure again, a feeling that she has not been feeling for a really long time. Her breathing evens out and she finds herself falls back into sleep again.

Damon looks down at the blond that is now sleeping soundly in his arms. He has come to visit Caroline at her house after he had taken care of Mason's body. He doesn't feel like going back home yet so he decided to stop by and see how Sheriff Forbes is doing.

He went straight to Caroline's balcony as he was used to doing it. He was going to leave when he realized there is no light coming out from her room and she is probably asleep but a small cry from inside the room made him turn back to the room. He slides the glass door open as he knows that Caroline has always let it opens.

When he steps inside the room, he saw the girl twisting and turning on her bed. He walks towards her and turn on a small light on her nightstand beside her bed. He saw Caroline's cheek has turned red and drops of sweat are staring to form on her forehead.

Damon wonders what kind of a nightmare that she is having. A smirk is starting to form on his face when he saw how terrified Caroline is and he feels sorry for her. He starts calling out her name.

"Caroline…..Caroline."

The blond let out a small cry and raised both her hands to cover her hears. "No…."

When he saw tears come streaming down her cheek, Damon couldn't help himself but went and wrapped her in his arms. He whisper reassuring words to her saying things like, "It's ok. It's gonna be fine."

A few minute later, Caroline falls back asleep. Damon is looking at the girl who is now sleeping soundly in his arm. Looking at her content face, he knows that she now feels secured. He wonders why he has never held her like this before when they were dating one another. he push a strand of her hair into the back of her ear and plants a light kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and join her in sleep.


End file.
